


He might not be God but

by Shpamm123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shpamm123/pseuds/Shpamm123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(End of Season 5) Dean, beaten and bloody, has lost the three people in the world he cares for. Imagine his surprise when one of them comes back, fully charged with Angel juice, heals him and revives Bobby.</p>
<p>Little one-shot in which Cas and Dean realise their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He might not be God but

**Author's Note:**

> I only started watching Supernatural 4 weeks ago and I've just finished Season 5 this evening. It has taken over my life.
> 
> So this is set near the end of the last episode of Season 5. The first couple of lines are taken directly from the show but then it takes its own turn. Rated M for making out and a bit of groping.
> 
> I've not proof read this I just had to get it out! So sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes :) 
> 
> Lucifer exploded Castiel, killed Bobby and Sam has just thrown him (along with his own body) into the pit.

Dean peered up through his one eye, vision blurred by his blood, to the man stood at his shoulder.

‘Cas, you’re alive?’

Cas smiled at him and extended his hand forward.

‘I’m better than that.’ He murmured, pressing two fingers to Dean’s forehead. Dean felt a burst of white hot pain and then he could see him clearly, head tilted to one side and a small smile softening his features. Dean felt his bones knit together again and he inhaled sharply, staring up at the Angel. He rose to his feet, eyes scanning every inch of Cas’ face, body, trying to verify him and cement him in reality

‘Cas, are you God?’

‘That’s a nice complement, but no,’ A hint of wryness crossed his smile, ‘though I do believe he brought me back.’ 

Cas turned his back on Dean and headed for Bobby’s twisted form, still lying where Lucifer had discarded him. 

‘Cas... Cas!’ Dean’s arm shot out and gripped his shoulder, pulling him back. 

‘Did I miss fixing something?’ Cas’ eyes searched his face, brows knitting together in concern and Dean slid his free hand up to Cas’ other shoulder, knuckles turning white as he gripped the Angel. His eyes glistened and his mouth hung open.

‘I...’ his words couldn’t make it past his tongue and his lips trembled as he stared into Cas’ wide, clear blue eyes. Dean’s mouth snapped shut, lips pressed tightly together as his eyes began to fill and then his face was buried in the crook between Cas’ neck and shoulder, his arms now under Cas’ armpits and gripping the Angel’s shoulder blades, chest heaving and body shaking as he sobbed into the white collar of his shirt.

Cas blinked a few times, brow still creased, but his arms hesitantly encircled themselves around Dean’s back and he leaned his head on Dean’s.

‘Sammy... He’s... Cas, Sammy, I can’t, I couldn’t...’ Dean gasped and dissolved into sobs again, balling his fists and twisting the material of Cas’ trench-coat. Cas’ face was neutral but he tightened his arms around Dean’s back, sliding one to his waist to pull him closer. 

Dean’s head shot up and his body arched backwards, away from the perfectly shaped hollow of Cas’ neck, placing his palms on his chest and pushing back slightly. Cas frowned again but didn’t release his grip from Dean’s back. 

‘Oh... I’m... Sorry? I thought you needed comfort.’ 

Dean said nothing. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he swallowed and his tear streaked face was set in an expression Cas couldn’t quite read. Anger, yes. Despair. But... Want?  
Cas had an inappropriate and slightly disturbing flashback to a night in Bobby’s, where they’d locked Dean in the cell.

_Now Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that... I got laid._

He dropped his arms to his sides and stepped back.

‘I’m sorry, Dean, I only wished to provide some support.’ 

He turned towards Bobby’s corpse once more but was again interrupted by Dean grabbing the shoulder of his coat. Cas braced himself for a hard smack to the jaw – it was ok and he would let Dean release his frustration on him – and almost fell over when Dean, fists wrapped in the material of his lapels, smashed his lips onto Cas’. Castiel froze as Dean’s hot, dry mouth pressed tightly to his. Their eyes locked and tears streamed down Dean’s face, Cas felt them dampen his own cheeks, as Dean released Cas’ coat and placed his hands on the small of his back, yanking the angel into his torso. Dean closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Cas’. 

Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips and let out a shaky breath. Dean’s eyes hadn’t opened, his face contorted as he tried to hold back his tears, but his arms still held him, tightly pressing him to his torso. Cas could feel the ragged rise and fall of his chest and he tilted his head, wavering only a second before gently placing his own lips over Dean’s. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against Dean’s lips, his heart thumping that little bit harder as he felt them move back against his own.

Dean kissed him back. Dean kissed Castiel with all of his pain, his anger, his breath heavy and thick after his tears. His hands slid down Cas’ back, cupping his arse for a second before sliding round, his thumbs hooking into Cas’ waistband either side of his fly.

‘Dean...’ his voice held a slight warning tone but Dean simply took the opportunity of his open mouth to flick his tongue over Cas’ lips, before sliding it inside his mouth and halting all speech. 

The sensation of something hot and wet caressing Cas’ tongue stopped his thoughts. Dean was simultaneously coaxing it to battle (which began subconsciously as Cas decided if he should stop him or not) and circling his thumbs in the soft beginning of curls just below Cas’ waistband. 

Dean’s teeth nipped at his bottom lip and Cas couldn’t suppress a small gasping moan, which sent Dean up a gear. His tongue flicked faster and he pressed one hand to the crotch of Cas’ pants, sliding his fingers up and down against his hardening cock. 

Cas’ knees shook as Dean ground his hand into him but, as Dean’s mouth slid along Cas’ cheek , his teeth scraping across the stubble on his jaw, until it latched onto the pulsing vein in his neck, he somehow found the will to grab Dean by the collar and jerk him backwards. Cas stepped back out of Dean’s grasp and the cold loss of contact almost made him ignore his conscience and throw the bedraggled young man to the floor.

‘Cas, no. I need this.’ Dean’s voice was a low growl, it would’ve been dangerous to anybody but Cas, who smiled a small, sad smile and placed his hands either side of Dean’s face.

‘Do you?’ he swiped his thumb over Dean’s tear dirty cheek, ‘because I’ve wanted – I’ve needed – this since I pulled you from Alastair’s hold. We shouldn’t feel human emotion, yet still I desire you, with every fibre of my being, I can’t survive if you give in but right now you’re so... broken... and I can’t... I can’t...’ 

Cas chewed on his bottom lip, still flushed from Dean’s attack, and Dean raised his shaking hands, placing them over Cas’, that were still resting on his face. 

‘Cas... please.’

Cas leaned forward, once more softly tracing Dean’s lips with his own.

‘Cas, I thought you were gone. For good this time and then Sa-’ Dean choked and paused a second, ‘and then Sammy left me too and I... and now you’re here, you’re back with me and I... please.’ Dean’s eyes screwed shut again and a fresh tear squeezed its way under his lashes. Cas caught it with his thumb.

‘Then we shall talk later.’ It was selfish but Cas couldn’t stop his smile. And to his surprise the corners of Dean’s mouth curled upwards back at him. 

‘Cas, uh... How long can a corpse sit out in the sun before it’s... y’know... un-angelable?’ Dean flicked his head in Bobby’s direction. Cas stepped back, breaking the contact and dropping his arms. 

‘Of course.’ Cas’ face fell slightly and he headed, once again, for Bobby.

‘Cas, we will... talk later...yeah?’ There was a hint of worry in Dean’s voice, but the Angel turned his head and smiled a beautiful, simple, honest smile.

‘Yes, Dean. We will.’ He bent down next to Bobby and extended two fingers towards his forehead. Bobby gasped as life was thrown back into him, and he stared at Castiel with wondrous disbelief. 

Dean found himself smiling somehow, watching Cas help Bobby to his feet, and a small part of him accepted that – even without Sammy by his side – it would be ok. It would hurt – God it would hurt – but he had Cas, and he had Cas in more ways than he would’ve ever dreamed of and Dean knew that with the help of his Angel he would be ok.


End file.
